paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearts on Lockdown: BlitzXAdelmo Pups
After a few months of marriage, Blitz and Adelmo decide to have a litter of puppies. They give birth to two beautiful little boys, Bernard and Claudius, but then both newly parents agree on adopting a little pup, a little girl named Amara. This pups are third generation and are co-owned by 258Raindrop and MidnightCollies Amara: Amara is a jack russell terrier mix. She has one pointed ear and another floppy ear, and she tends to wear a pink camo collar representing her auntie Soda with a flower shaped tag along with that she wears a pink bow. She has a white coat with tan spots spattered all over it and she has a short, fluffy tail. She has orangish red eyes to follow suit. Bernard: He resembles his mom in most markings but has a sort of Doberman build. He has his mom and dad’s black coat and then he has brown ears, muzzle, and tail tip. This color resembles the brown on his dad’s coat. He has white ear tips and going around his muzzle all the way down his chest and stomach to his tail. Following that is the tannish color his mother has. On his paws he wears socks his front paws having that tannish color while his back socks are white. He has dots following each of his eyes of each color on his coat. He has his mom’s brown eyes and wears a green collar. Claudius: With more of a husky and shepherd build, Claudius is the strongest of the bunch. He's got a big build, with lots of fluffy fur to go with it. His coat is mostly brown, with darker brown on his saddle, ear tips, eyebrows and above the four white socks on his paws. His face, chest and belly are mostly white. His head and tail tip having black markings. Like his parents, he has brown eyes, he also wears a green studded collar with an arrow tag. Amara: Kind and sweet but bold and confident too. Even though she's the smallest of her adopted sibs, she's not afraid to show them who's boss! She's similar to Blitz in the way that she likes everyone to be mannerly and polite and had no time trouble makers. She always keeps her brothers in line. She's a huge daddy's girl and loves Adelmo. She's fascinated by his job and loves going with him to work sometimes. Bernard: Bernard is fairly brave and courageous with sometimes a serious look in certain situations. When he’s around his siblings though or other family he’s really playful and loves going on “adventures.” He is always one to get into trouble though if something happens which it's not always his fault. Claudius: Claudius is a bit of a charmer and tends to be a bit flirtatious. He's a big softie though and would never hurt anyone's feelings, he's very smooth and careful with his words. He's a great shoulder to cry on if ever it be needed and he gives as good advice as any pup could want, he's more of the mature one out of his younger cousins and tends to keep the littler pups in line. Stories By Us * Family is Forever Stories By others *Bernard was designed by Rain, Claudius was designed by Fuzzy and Amara was a collab between the two of us. *Claudius was named after the main villain of the play, Hamlet. *Claudius is a HUGE flirt, much to his mother displeasure. He flirts with a few of the girls in third gen (that he's not related to obviously), though would never actually make a move if given the chance. *These pups are the same age as the other, main third gens. They're the oldest of Fletcher's grandpups, since Blitz and Adelmo were first to start a family. *Before Blitz and Adelmo adopted Amara, she was a stray, starving on the streets. Blitz found her and took care of her for a while before officially adopting her. *'These pups will not be having crushes, since like Tundra, we won't be going past third gen.' Amara WIP.jpeg|collab sketch Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Female Category:Males Category:Third generation Category:Third gen Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Characters Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Boy Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Girl Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl pup Category:Next next generation Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Shared Pups Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:258raindrop/MidnightCollies shared pups Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Third Gen